By the present invention a rotary compressor vibration isolation means is provided which affords both torsional and vertical vibration isolation of the compressor in combination with a support which includes a containment area in which the compressor is resiliently mounted in its upright position.
It has been common practice to support the motor compressor on a series of circumferentially spaced posts including resilient means interposed between the base on which the compressor is located and supporting legs secured to the motor compressor casing. The supports are usually secured to the compressor casing such as by welding. This procedure of welding supports to the casing may result in a slight deformation of the compressor casing. Since the compressor casing is customarily sized to securely hold the compressor and motor, any distortion of casing dimensions can result in compressor misalignment relative to the casing. Accordingly, the compressor casing must be measured and resized to insure a proper vertical alignment of the motor and rotary compressor relative to the casing. Further, the presence of supporting legs projecting from the compressor casing would interfere with some automatic assembly operations.